


Spazieren gehen - to go for a walk

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Other, Parent Greg Lestrade, Parent Mycroft Holmes, Short & Sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Mycroft&Greg unternehmen mit ihrer kleinen Tochter ein Spaziergang zum Hyde Park.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352014
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Spazieren gehen - to go for a walk

**Author's Note:**

> Viel Spaß! :)
> 
> FYI: Es startet aus der Sicht von Mycroft und wechselt dann zu Greg.

Dass ich mal eine Familie haben würde, zu der ich nach Hause kommen könnte, hätte ich nie gedacht und jetzt war ich schon seit vier Jahren verheiratet und hatte eine zweijährige Tochter.  
Diese schnappten wir uns nach dem Mittagsschlaf, packten sie schön warm ein und losging es mit dem Buggy nach draußen.

Helm und mini Roller waren gut im Korb unter dem Sitz verstaut, okay der Roller ragte ein Stück raus, aber für die viertel Stunde bis er zum Einsatz kommen würde ging es. So gingen wir zuerst durch den Grosvenor Square Garden, der gegenüber unserem Haus lag, und dann die Upper Brook Street hinunter bis zum Hyde Park.  
Wenn dieses Stück an der Straße nicht wäre, könnte sie sofort mit ihrem heiß geliebten Roller fahren aber so ging es nun Mal nicht anders.

Wir könnten uns natürlich auch bis zum Park fahren lassen aber wir kamen in der Woche so wenig an die frische Luft, Mycroft ja noch weniger als ich, da tat uns etwas Bewegung an der frischen Luft mal ganz gut.  
Als wir dann ungefähr eine viertel Stunde später, in der Nähe vom Speakers Corner standen. "Befreiten" wir unsere nun kaum noch zu haltende kleine aus ihrem Kinderwagen.  
Schnell hatten wir ihr, den süßen kleinen Helm aufgesetzt, den Roller ausgeklappt und ihr noch einmal eingeschärft in Hörweite zu blieben, dann ging es auch schon los.

Eine gute halbe Stunde brauchten wir bis zu dem großen Spielplatz und Ellie hatte, sich auf der Strecke einmal quer durch den Park, soweit ausgepowert das wir uns erst mal in Ruhe in das Café neben dem Spielplatz setzen konnten, um neue Kraft zu tanken.

Frisch gestärkt gingen wir anschließend rüber zum Spielplatz und verbrachten dort noch eine schöne Zeit.

Als es dann Zeit war, nach Hause zu gehen, war Ellie so geschafft, dass sie sich ohne zu murren in den Buggy heben lies und kaum lag die Decke über ihren Beinen, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)


End file.
